De princesa a kunoichi
by yukitabeia
Summary: mitsuki es una princesa del pais del fuego que se transformara en kunoichi para salvar a su familia del malvado madara que pasara cuando el amor por un frio uchiha la confundan de su objetivo? que secreto escondera la madre de mitsuki?


El señor feudal era la máxima autoridad en las aldeas que formaba el país del fuego, se decía que era un hombre despiadado y cruel que utilizaba a los shinobis solo como armas de combate, su reputación estaba marcada por el odio y el poder aunque tenia su punto débil y esas eran sus hijas y su difunta esposa. muerta por querer proteger a sus pequeñas en la ultima gran guerra pues era una reconocida kunoichi de konoha y debido a la muerte de su mujer prohibió que ninguna de sus princesas se convirtiera en una Ninja y si llegara a pasar prefería su exilio que verlas transformadas en lo que mas odiaba en este mundo los shinobis.

Pasaron 3 años y la pequeña Mitsuki pronto se transformo en una bella niña que junto a ikari su hermana menor de 4años eran el tesoro del soberano y aunque no lo demostraba las amaba mas que su propia vida. Pero el destino siempre nos trae sorpresas y la pequeña Mitsuki seguiría el mismo camino que su madre sin que su padre se enterara.

Era un hermoso día cuando una niña de unos 8 años entra corriendo al imponente castillo los guardias la saludan graciosamente como no quererla si era el vivo reflejo de su madre sus mismos ojos azules que irradiaban amor y su largo cabello castaño que como su progenitora lo usaba amarrada en una coleta

-akane san- mitsuki llegaba corriendo a los brazos de su nodriza que era su mejor amiga ademas de su confidente

- mitsuki chan una princesa no puede andar por los bosques sola- la dulce mujer la abrazo mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de la pequeña

-akane san háblame de mi madre por favor otoosan nunca me responde cuando le pregunto y se enoja si le insisto-

- el no habla de ella por que aun le duele su partida mi pequeña –

-entonces tu me dirás quien era?-

-tu madre era una gran jounin de konoha además de ser una mujer fuerte era muy dulce y amable con las personas todos la amábamos y apreciábamos, cuando naciste ella te puso mitsuki (luna llena) por que tu padre dijo que solo la luna era tan hermosa como tu- la pequeña se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza tímidamente

-otoosan dijo eso de mi- la pequeña se sorprendió mucho pues su padre jamás se mostraba cariñoso ni menos adulador con ella.

- mitsuki chan para tu padre tu y ikari chan son la luz de sus ojos pero a veces….- la mujer se queda callada ahogando un suspiro

-a veces que akane san?-

-cuando perdemos a un ser querido nos volvemos fríos por miedo a ser vulnerables nuevamente... Sabes yo también perdí a mi esposo en la gran guerra pero tenia a yue chan mi hijo y así salí adelante pero tu padre te ama mitsuki y a tu imooto también nunca dudes de eso-

-akane chan mama murió por salvarnos?- la mujer palideció visiblemente

-por que me lo preguntas?

-si era una kunoichi eso es obvio akane san eso hacen los ninjas dan su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos o por el ideal que ellos creen proteger- la ojiazul hablaba con tal convicción que la mayor se quedo pasmada como era posible que esa pequeña niña supiera todas esas cosas? Era impresionante su madures a pesar de sus cortos años.

-por un momento creí escuchar a tu madre mi niña- susurro la mayor

-akane san yo …etto.- la pequeña guardo silencio como intentando decir un secreto

-que sucede princesita dímelo- la mujer presentía las próximas palabras y con miedo incentivaba a la niña a seguir con su confesión

-etto…yo QUIERO SER UNA KUNOICHI COMO MI OKAASAN¡-la nodriza derramo abundantes lagrimas pues sabia que esa niña su mitsuki chan tenia voluntad de hierro y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión

-pero….por por que quieres serlo- la pobre mujer balbuceaba por el llanto- si lo haces tu padre te desterrara y ni a mi ni a ikari chan volverás a vernos- la princesa abrazo fuertemente a la nodriza

-por que ese es mi camino y así las protegeré a ti y a mi imooto, si es que hay una guerra jamás permitiría que les pasara algo así akane san tu nunca volverías a perder un ser querido y tampoco mi padre- la ojiazul guardo silencio mientras una lagrima corria por su suave mejilla.

-ahora te ruego que me escuches akane san – haciendo ademán de silencio ya que la mayor queria hablar

-mañana me iré a konoha a integrarme en la academia ya se que me dirás como pero aprobé los exámenes de admisión (N.A: que inteligente yo a esa edad era una burra u.u. INNER YUKI:ya lo sabia muajaja y aun sigues así pero ya continuemos xp. yuki: rrrr inner yoo..)

-pero…si eres una niña…-

-te recuerdo que soy la hija de otaru san el gran señor feudal n.n y nada malo me pasara confiaras en mi?

-siempre te apoyare mi niña aunque esto signifique perderte-

-arigato, akane san y cuida a ikari chan por mi y también a mi padre – la muchacha guardo silencio mientras con una falsa sonrisa corre a su cuarto y llorando amargamente abrazada a su almohada se repetia : -no debo llorar si no me voy nunca podré protegerlos, madre tu sabes la verdad- cansada del llanto la niña cae rendida en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que en el salón otaru junto a ikari se a aprontan a cenar cuando el hombre repara por mitsuki

- akane has visto a mi hija? a estado rara últimamente ya no juega con ikari-la mujer tratando de parecer calmada toma aire

-no su alteza quizás este en su recara leyendo Ud. sabe como es ella- la nodriza fija su mirada en el hombre pensando como tomara la partida de la pequeña. Por kami que todo salga bien y que a su princesita no le pasara nada.

Mientras le daba de comer a la pequeña ikari que balbuceaba: suki no esta….ante la mirada impasible de su padre que presentía que algo estaba mal –serán cosas de niños pensó fríamente y se marcho a su despacho.

Era medianoche (INNER YUKI: ¬¬ que original. YUKI: es una hora mágica ^^U ) una sombra cursaba los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la pequeña ikari sigilosamente se acercaba a donde se encontraba y le daba un suave beso en su frente

–imooto perdóname- cuando se iba a marchar una pequeña voz la hizo paralizarse

-suki oniisan?- ikari la miraba sorprendida

-ikari me venia a despedir de ti-mitsuki tratando de no llorar le sonreía

-no suki chan acá nadie juega conmigo quédate quédate-la niña hacia pucheros que a su hermana le rompían el corazón

-ikari te prometo que volveré –la ojiazul le acariciaba su pelo tratando de consolarla

-pero te echare de menos y me dejaras solita como mama- al escucharla mitsuki sentía que un puñal atravesaba su corazón mientras se repetía como una letania: tengo que hacerlo no debo retractarme, tengo que hacerlo….

-ikari siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no me veas con solo cerrar tus ojos me encontraras ahora prométeme que serás valiente y cuidaras a otoosan por mi lo Haras?

-hai suki chan pero prométeme que volverás- la pequeña se caía de sueño

-es una promesa te cuento un secreto ikari? Me convertiré en una Ninja como mama….- mitsuki enternecida al ver que se quedo dormida la arropa y antes de macharse la mira por ultima vez.

-cuídate mucho imooto- cerrando suavemente la puerta no escucha el susurro de la niña

-no te vayas, no te vayas- mientras lloraba en sueños.

Tomando su mochila y dando una ultima mirada al cuadro familiar donde estaban sus padres su hermana y ella se dirige hacia la entrada de la fortaleza sintiendo por primera vez en su vida el miedo a estar sola pues como princesa creció rodeada de lujos y protección golpeándose mentalmente la cabeza decía: ya no soy una princesa seré una kunoichi pero a quien quería engañar estaba aterrada sí tenia 8 años y como toda niña necesitaba que la abrazaran y le dijeran que todo estaba bien que nada pasaría pero su suerte era otra había abandonado su hogar traicionando a su padre dejando a su hermana menor y a su nodriza ahora estaba sola caminando por un tétrico bosque a punto de llorar cuando de repente…..

- Pero, ¡eres una mocosa ¡y yo que creía eras un criminal o una bestia- desde arriba de un árbol un niño de 9 años miraba a mitsuki con cara de burla era delgado sus ojos café sonreían con malicia y su pelo negro caía por sus mejillas.

- Nani? Me dijiste mocosa o_0 a mi ¬¬ si también eres un mocoso además de insolente-

- OH disculpe alteza con quien tengo el honor de hablar- el ojicastaño la miraba divertido

Mitsuki haciendo una reverencia le iba a contestar cuando se percato que el chico la miraba 0_ Kami no puedo decir que soy la princesa ruborizada alza la vista

- etto yo me llamo mitsuki – u.u se me salio igual.

-jajaja si que eres rara te llamas como la princesa y actúas como ella – el niño reía a carcajadas.

-eres un baka u¬¬-la ojiazul perdía la paciencia pero agradecía que ese idiota no la haya reconocido- por que te sigues riendo? ¬¬.

- es que hablas como si fueras la reina de roma jajjaja, ya ok ^^U- al ver la cara de enojó de la niña- yo soy yue el futuro shinobi mas fuerte de la aldea de la hoja- el chico poniendo pose del gran sayaman la mira sonriente

-y yo soy la loca ¬¬-pensaba la chica cuando el recuerdo de su nodriza viene a su mente.

-yue chan?- la niña lo miraba fijamente

-vaya ya ahí confianza jejje- el azabache se reía rascándose su mejilla.

o///o mitsuki se sonrojo pero disimuladamente le pregunto

-eres el hijo de akane san?-

-etto si como la conoces? ella trabaja en el palacio ,tus padres también trabajan ahí?

La ojiazul palideció rogándole a su madre que le ayudara .

-hai son sirvientes –

-y se puede saber que haces a esta hora en el bosque?- el chico la miraba curioso

-viajo a konoha para convertirme en una kunoichi como mi madre- la chica lo miraba de manera arrogante

-jajaja tu mocosa una kunoichi jaja pobrecita si cuando te encontré estabas a punto de llorar mejor vuelve a tu casa junto a tu mamita- mitsuki bajo la mirada haciendo que el niño parara de reír.

-mi madre esta muerta falleció en la gran guerra era una Ninja que dio su vida por este maldito reino y por eso yo…seré la mejor kunoichi de todas me escuchaste baka!-la ojiazul con los puños cerrados Miraba al niño que en ese momento se acerco a ella y la abrazo dejando atónita a la pequeña que no aguanto el llanto

-tranquila yo también perdí a mi padre por eso te prometo que estaré contigo para cumplir nuestro sueño ok y deja de llorar que te pondrás mas fea de lo que eres ^^-esperando la respuesta de niña que aun abrazaba solo escucho

-arigato-

-bueno suki ¿te puedo llamar suki? Ahora…VAMOS A KONOHA como somos amigos yo te cuidare, se acabo la charla adelante se a dicho...–

acomodándose su mochila siguió caminando alegremente mientras la princesa miraba por ultima vez el camino a su reino.

-padre, ikari, akane san volveré- dando un suspiro siguió al azabache pensando en su nueva vida como Ninja ya que ese día murió la antigua mitsuki……..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
